


Brass Buttons

by EveWillows33112



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angsty tones, Boys In Love, Fluffy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Some assassin's marry whale gods, The Outsider has a name and I love it., They're smegging happy, kinda OOC, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: A small mini series of our beloved Outsider and his assassin. Looking at a three parter, maybe four. Read, enjoy, comments and kudos make me happy.





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a pairing you'd like me to write, or a prompt you'd like me to fill do not hesitate to ask and I'll do my best to accommodate. Enjoy!  
> -Evie

When Corvo asked him for his hand in matrimony, the Outsider was shocked. He'd deny it over and over, but he actually ran away from Corvo and hid in the depths of the Void for three days. He didn't go to Corvo at his shrine that the assassin had built in the secret room in Dunwall tower. He didn't go to him in his dreams. And he sure as hell didn't go to him when Corvo called for him using his given name. 

When the sunset on the third day, the Outsider had made an appearance in Corvo's room. He was both relieved and disappointed when he saw that the room was empty save for a roaring fire. One of the maids must've been in here recently the room was tidy, except for Corvo's favorite trench coat hanging over his chair. The coat had been missing buttons from age and there were a few patches here and there that the Outsider himself put on. 

Sighing softly he sat in the chair using his magic to fashion a needle and thread and some old brass buttons. He started to weave his hand back and forth while he magically sewed on the buttons. He'd never thought he'd ever find himself doing something so tedious as sewing buttons onto a ratty old coat for the man he loved as he'd often seen old wives do the same for their husbands. 

He leaned back in the plush chair still weaving his hand adding another button. He'd been a fool these last few days, he knew he had been. In nearly 4,000 years of life he'd never been loved as fiercely as he is now with Corvo. Not even his more fanatic followers showed him love to the point they wanted to bond with him. And then there was Emily, at first she was uncertain of him. Actually, borderline frightened of him is how he would describe it, not that he meant to. However, she began to warm up to him when she started seeing him in mortal form with Corvo more often. They'd become quite close in the last few years and Corvo had even said she had begun to see him as a second father, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting attached the young Empress. 

Sighing heavily he checked the buttons of the coat smiling softly. He ran his fingers over the buttons and he stood up hanging the coat on the mannequin gently buttoning it up. He ran his hands over the jacket again smiling to himself. 

He heard the door open, but he didn't turn around he knew the footsteps. The footsteps paused for a moment and there was a heavy sigh of relief. "Felix... " Corvo's deep voice practically purred his given name the very sound of it making a pleasurable shiver slide down the Outsider's back. 

"I'm sorry that I left for so long," the God said turning around and there was a minor shift in his appearance instead of endless black eyes they were now a warm brown. "I needed to think." He walked towards Corvo smiling sheepishly at his lover. 

"I was worried, I thought you left because you found me...wanting," Corvo said relief changing over to anxiety. The Outsider pressed his finger to Corvo's lips his eyes softening. 

"If I had ever found you wanting my dear Corvo, I never would've fallen in love with you and I sure as hell wouldn't have allowed myself to be taken into your bed," he said leaning up to press their lips together softly. 

"Ask me again," the Outsider whispered pulling away. "I promise not to run off this time." The assassin chuckled low in his chest rolling his eyes good-naturedly. He dug into his pocket pulling out a small black box. His eyes softened to a look of utter adoration, taking a deep breath he got on his knee opening the box to reveal a thick white gold band with intricate swirls around it and two interlocking hearts in the center of it. 

"Felix, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Corvo asked. The Outsider smiled softly nodding his head. Corvo smiled brightly sliding the ring onto his finger pressing his lips to the back of his hand. He was about to stand up until the Outsider got to his knees pushing Corvo onto his back and onto the soft rug near the fireplace lips meeting fiercely. And for the first time in 4,000 years, the Outsider was happy. Truly happy.


	2. The Big Day

Corvo hated brass buttons. They were too big and clumsy, and damn near impossible to do on one's own. He growled and stopped fiddling with them to run shaking hands through his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror into his own dark eyes and decided to fiddle with his tie and collar out of sheer nerves. 

Outside the sun was shining, the boats were coming through the harbor as they do every day. There were no whaling ships, Emily had banned those when she became Empress, to the ire of many. Though whale oil still came through the processing of it was no longer done in Dunwall. Corvo sighed in aggravation moving away from the mirror and moved to pace around the room running his fingers through his slowly graying hair. 

He was getting married today, he was getting married to the Outsider today. The fucking Outsider, the Whale God, Leviathan, Lord of the Void was going to be his husband by the end of the day. A small smile came to his lips while that thought and he looked at the small velvet box holding two platinum rings. Picking up the box he tucked it away into his pocket and he took a deep breath and recited his vows quietly.

"You're a mess," came a soft voice. Corvo sighed heavily and some tension was relieved. Emily giggled closing the door behind her. "Let me help, you can't go out looking like that," she said grasping his wrists and fixed the brass buttons on his cuffs. She looked up at him with a coy smile and then went to his tie. "He looks amazing, and I dare say I've never seen him so frazzled," she said. 

"I'm going to stumble my vows, I know I am. Or forget them all together." Emily giggled again and rolled her eyes. 

"You're going to do fine. You're gaining a husband, and I'm gaining a second father," she said and fixed his collar smiling tenderly. "There, much better," she said patting the brass buttons on his waistcoat that he managed to get himself after many tries with shaking fingers. 

"Thank you, Emily," he whispered pressing his lips to her forehead. He'd be completely lost without her.

"Good, now come on. We have twenty minutes to get to the pavilion. Anton and Piero are already there as well as Captain Currnow and Callista and of course Samuel." 

"I didn't expect him to miss it," Corvo said with a laugh. "You don't mind officiating?" 

"It's what Empress' do, Corvo," she said with a wink. "Now come on, we haven't got much time," she said. 

The Pavillion used to be a place of sadness for Corvo. The day he returned home and Jessamine was killed, the start of all of the shit that happened five years ago now. It was slowly becoming a distant memory if it wasn't for those events he never would've met the Outsider, and he wouldn't be standing here looking at that same man in the eyes.   
Their hands were joined, and Corvo was a bit pleased to see that the Outsiders hands were trembling much like his own. Yet, in the midst of nerves, there was unbridled joy in his eyes and he must've had the same expression. 

Emily started speaking, though the words fell on deaf ears. All Corvo could see was the Outsider's smiling brown eyes looking into his own. When Emily called for their vows, Corvo had leaned his head forward to press their brows together and closed his eyes. 

"Five years ago, I thought I'd never find love again. I thought there was no way I'd ever find what I had. I was wrong, I found you. And that is so much better," he whispered and he heard the Outsider give a rough inhale like he was trying to hold back his emotion. "I love you Felix, no matter who or what you are, or how many lives you live after I'm gone. I have loved you since the first moment I met you in the Void and I will love you to my dying breath."  
The Outsider smiled and let out a soft sob rubbing their noses together. 

"After all this time, after all, we've been through, you still fascinate me Corvo Attano. You wanted to learn everything about me. You pushed my limits, you gave me a reason to enjoy being human. You showed me more love in the last five years than anyone has had in four thousand. I know our time is short...but for the time we have I will spend it loving you just as fiercely as you love me." 

Opening their eyes to stare at each other with love and adoration, Emily smiled and wiped her eyes looking at Samuel. "The rings please Samuel," she said. The older man nodded handing her the small box. Taking out the rings she handed Corvo and the Outsider each other's rings which they slipped on to each other's fingers. "With the exchanging of these vows that twine your hearts and these rings that bind your souls, I Empress Emily Kaldwin pronounce you Corvo and Felix Attano." 

At those words, Covo pulled the Outsider into a fierce kiss holding his waist tightly. Finally, for the first time in five years, everything felt right.


End file.
